Part2: Fubbline
by ATV145
Summary: Finn might face many hardships to protect the ones he loves. What will he do with 2 Girlfriends/Lovers! 2 of 2. *WARNING* Contains Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**_

**YAY! First chapter of Part2.**

**Contains Lime near the end.**

**Marceline**

I have had these strange feelings about Bubblegum since we dated from long ago, I never forgot how she made me feel. Then we broke up because I had some insecurities and I just up and disappeared without a word of explanation.

I came back when Finn became the Hero of Ooo. Bonnie was upset with me and that's why we always fight. I've always kept my feelings for her ever since I left.

Then I heard she was dating Finn. I had some feelings, which have been developing over the past couple of months that I have been hanging out with him, for him as well.

These feelings for both of them have been broiling themselves into knots in my stomach for quite some time now. I had to get them out or I felt like I was going to explode.

So that's why I went to the Candy Kingdom and rang the doorbell. When Bonnie answered it, my mind went blank.

All the preparation that I had done on the way over here went straight down the drain. I had no idea what to do. I usually didn't do this kind of thing, to keep up my reputation.

So I just kissed her. Then I told her I Loved Her and she just stood there with an expressionless face.

I told her I wanted to continue our relationship from long ago too. She still just stood there, frozen.

"Bonnie?" I called to her, shyly.

"Marceline you know that I'm with Finn right?" She asked me.

"Yes I know and I have feelings for him as well." I told her.

Her face went white and she simply keeled over due to shock and just fainted. Luckily I caught her before she could hit her stone floor.

I just looked at her cute motionless body for a minute. I thought to myself ' Why did I run away from such an awesome relationship and beautiful girl that I love."

So I just took her to her room and laid her on her king-sized bed. "Hmm when did she get a bigger bed.' I thought to myself. I just dismissed the thought because it was really not important at the moment.

**Meanwhile**

"Ice King, we have been waiting here for about an hour now, can we please go back to the Candy Kingdom because Bonnie must be worried-sick about me and plus we might even see Marceline on the way back." I told him.

"Oh ok but can we go look for something first." He asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Hambo, because if I remember correctly Marceline doesn't have it anymore."

"Yes, her ex-boyfriend, Ash, sold it to a witch."

"That son of a bitch, oh excuse my language."

"No problem, he is a son of a bitch, asshole jerk face, who deserves a pounding of a lifetime." I told him.

He just looked at me for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well will you help me locate Hambo for Marceline."

"I will because I know how happy it would make Marceline."

We located Ash and I got the honors to give him that pounding of a lifetime that he deserved and also pounded the information of who the witch was that he sold Hambo to.

We went to the witch and asked if we could have Hambo back but she wanted something in return. So we gave her the broken crown, which was now broken into 8 pieces and had no magic and was somewhat worthless.

We traded and left her house. We both had a smile on our faces because we couldn't wait to see the look on Marceline's face when we give her Hambo.

We walked back to the Candy Kingdom and we did not run into Marceline. When we got there and I opened the front door of the palace with the key that Bubblegum had given me a couple days ago, both Simon and I were surprised.

There, Marceline and Bonnie were sitting on one of the lounge couches in the living room with beverages and chatting and giggling. They looked as if they were enjoying each other's company.

*Cough* *Cough* I did on purpose to get their attention. They both looked at me and Simon.

"Si-Simon." Marceline said with teary eyes.

"Yes my child, it is me." He said also getting teary eyed.

"Marceline I just want to tell you that I am very sorry if I ever hurt my little girl." He told her.

"Finn and I also got you this." He said pulling out Hambo.

She fell to the floor crying her eyes out. I went over to her so did Bonnie and Simon. We all tried to cheer her up.

"I forgive you Simon, I love you." She told him as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a little and he hugged her and she hugged back for a while, just reminiscing their long ago friendship.

"And you Finn." She said pulling away from Simon, who was crying his eyes out. Bonnie was right there next to him trying to cheer him up. I smiled at the two.

Marceline came up to me and French kissed me. 'What the hell do I do, does she know that I am dating Bonnie.' I thought to myself, worrying but also enjoying the kiss especially the way her tongue was shaped and it was slithering around the inside of my mouth.

She stopped and now both Bonnie and Simon were looking at the two of us. Simon felt a little weird so he decided he wanted to go and left.

I never kept my eyes of Bonnie afraid of what she might say or do to me about kissing Marceline.

"Finn I want to ask you something?" Bonnie asked me.

I feared the worst possible scenario but I was surprised at what she wanted to ask.

"Finn, how do you feel about Marceline and tell me the truth and I promise you won't get in trouble because of what you say." She assured me.

"Ok if you say so, I like her a lot, she is a radical dame that likes to play games and she is very pretty and very sweet when she wants to be so I don't see why anybody wouldn't like her!" I said in one breathe.

Marceline was on the verge of tears again. "Is that really how you feel about me Finn." She asked.

"Of course Marceline." I assured her.

"Finn what would you think of if Marceline wanted to love us and join us?" Bonnie asked me.

"I think it would be awesome and only if you want it Bonnie." I told her.

"Yes Finn I would like that." She answered.

"Ok then it is settled, Welcome Marceline." I told her.

She was crying now.

"I'm sorry you guys that I'm crying so much but I can't help it, I just haven't ever felt this happy before." She said, sobbing.

"Marceline that is what makes you, you, so don't act tough and stuff around us if you don't want to because remember we love you the way you are!" Both Bonnie and I told her.

She was hugging Hambo. "Finn I can't describe how happy that I am that you and Simon found Hambo for me." She said, French kissing me again but this I allowed myself to melt into the kiss, knowing I wouldn't get into trouble for it by Bonnie.

"Finn when did you start calling Bonnibel, Bonnie, because that is what I used to call her." Marceline told me.

"I started calling her that when we first started dating, it just felt right." I told her and she just smiled.

Then she went over to Bonnie and gave her a French Kiss as well.

I was getting arouse but I did my best to hide it. They didn't notice and they stopped kissing. They were both blushing when they looked at me.

"Don't mind me." I told them.

They took that the wrong way and grabbed me with a smile on their faces and brought me into a big giant hug.

When we finished the giant hug, I had to ask them a question. "Hey guys, how did the two of you meet?" I asked them.

They just looked at me. "We will tell you in a little bit, ok Finn." They said in unison.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do." I asked the two of them.

They smiled and looked at each other. "Make-out!" They also said in unison which was kind of creepy but I didn't mind. Before they did anything Bonnie made an announcement that all employees had yet another day off and that everyone should get out of the palace for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow, again. The palace was quickly deserted, it looked like a ghost town.

Then they both grabbed me and started kissing all of me but nowhere inappropriate though. They would sometimes kiss each other as well.

I didn't mind this at all, hell I was really, really liking this. That's when they noticed my aroused area and both smiled again. This was either going to be really, really bad or really, really good. I was hoping it would be a good thing and I was right.

They started stripping themselves and me as well. We were all in our bare necessities. Me in my boxer briefs and them in the bras and panties. I was enjoying the show of Marceline's body but don't get me wrong I was enjoying Bonnie's too but Marceline's body was new territory to me.

I didn't want to explore and conquer it yet because it was too early to do that because she just joined me and Bonnie. They were playing with themselves and with me.

Every once in a while I could feel Marceline trying to slip her hand under my boxer briefs. But if she really wanted it she would have to work a little more for it.

Then that's when things got real frisky and when I say frisky, I mean down right awesomeness. That when they starting removing the rest of their clothes. Now I'm the only one with clothes.

They changed that very quickly because actually I won't be putting those briefs back on any more, Marceline ripped them off of me.

I really didn't want to do this this early in the new relationship between the three of us but with two very strong woman, I really didn't have a choice so I just went with it knowing I was going to enjoy myself for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow.

Before we went any farther we moved this up into Bonnie's bedroom. We got there and laid on the bed and continued from where we left off.

Now we were all completely in the nude and were making out. Each of us caressing the others bodies.

I had to stop before going any further to ask them something. "Hey guys… Are you... sure you want… to go… through with this?" I asked them panting and sweating heavily.

"Yes!" They said in unison. Then they went back to doing what they were doing.

"Can I ask you guys another question?" They groaned in annoyance because I was constantly stopping their enjoyment time.

"Can I watch you guys make-out for a minute and stuff like that?" They were shocked by the question, thinking it was going to be something boring but were surprised as well.

They both smiled and turned toward each other. They started making out with each other. Then Marceline pushed Bonnie down on her back and straddled her. 'Oh man what a site to see' I thought to myself.

They were shaking the bed a lot. I could feel the vibrations of their movements...


	2. 3's Better Than 2

_**Author's Notes: **_

**1. Contains Lemon.**

**Lemon**

They shook the bed as well as my mind. Then Marceline started fingering Bonnie, who started to do the same. They started with one finger to tease the other then they added another and another. They were moaning out in pleasure and saying each other's name. Then they both gave out and soaked the bed as one.

Marceline took this as a sign to get a taste of Bonnie. Marceline started licking and then sucking and this time Bonnie was screaming in ecstasy. Marceline had enough, so Bonnie wondered what Marceline tasted like so she gave Marceline what she gave her.

I just sat their amazed at what they were doing. The way they moved, the way moaned each other's name, it drove me crazy. I was fully erect and had no problem keeping it that way. I was enjoying the show and I didn't take my eyes off them not even for a second.

They finally stopped, exhausted from their intense love-making and turned their heads toward me. I knew it was my turn so I went for Marceline first and Bonnie understood.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded so seductively that it sent a tingle down my spine.

I slowly guided myself in her and began to rock her up and down. Her hips buckled and moved in a swaying motion which made it feel really good.

Bonnie kept my mouth busy with hers and her womanhood. I didn't mind they both tasted good. I was using every part of my body to make my girls happy. They wanted it so I'm going to give to them.

"Finn I want you to give me your all, I want it hard and really fast and I will do the same because I want to make this a night you'll never forget!" She said in between gasps.

"Yes m'lady." I said with a mile long grin. I went all out and went as hard and deep, and as fast as I could but keeping some energy for Bonnie.

She screamed, cried, and whimpered as I ravaged her body. I was not going to stop until she asked or I really did hurt her.

"Ahhhh….yes….Ahhhhhhh….yes…oh yes!" She said over and over. She was tensing up, so I knew she was reaching her limit and I was too but I could keep going.

She finally let go and as soon as she did, I did as well and she crashed on my stomach, out of breath. "You have really good stamina Finn."

"I know and well that's what you get when you adventure all the time for years on end." I told her.

She slumped next to me and then Bonnie asked me "Finn I want you to do what you did to Marceline, to me." She told me.

"As you wish, my princess." I said. I started to massage her breasts and suck on her nipples. She started to whimper so I prepared myself for entry.

I inserted her slowly and I automatically went all out, using the rest of my energy on her. Marceline kept my mouth busy with hers because that is all she could muster the energy for. I didn't argue, she tasted like delicious strawberries.

I pounded Bonnie and would not stop until I gave way. She was crying and balling and whimpering in pleasure and some pain. I was only giving her what she wanted.

She didn't last as long as Marceline but what do you expect Marceline is a thousand year old Vampire. She released and I kept going but I sped up because she was getting exhausted and I still haven't reached my limit.

I finally did and I released into her with an explosion of bodily fluids. She instantly fell asleep.

I stayed inside her for a few minutes because I loved the feeling it gave me. I moved her next to me and she cuddled up and went back to sleep. Marceline was still awake though just watching me.

"Marceline can you sleep on top of me?" I asked her. She looked surprised but moved on top of me. I inserted myself again and she let out a gasp but she settled in. She enjoyed the feeling as well.

"Hey Finn can I try something?" She asked me.

"Sure why not." When I said that she turned into her little bat form. I felt something tight around my lower half. I was still inside of her and she had this look of absolute pleasure on her face. It actually felt really, really nice.

"Do you want me to do it." She nodded.

I did what I was asked and started to move her little body up and down and she was whimpering. It felt awesome and it didn't take long this time for both us to reach our limit. We both released at the same time but I held back a little due to her size and I didn't want to hurt her.

She transformed back into her real self and had a happy smile on her face so did I. We both were pleased at this little idea of hers.

"I think we should do this again sometime." She told me.

"I completely agree with you on that one." I answered her.

" Marceline." I told her.

"Yes."

"I Love You." I told her. She smiled.

"I Love You Too Finn." She answered. Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms with Bonnie cuddled to the side of me.

**10 hours later  
****Outside the Kingdom**

I came to the Candy kingdom and it was like a ghost town.

As I walked through the kingdom, I came across a Candy Person and asked them where everyone was.

"Everyone is either home or out on their vacation." He told me, scared.

"This is uunnaacceptable!" I screamed to the sky.

The Candy Person quickly scurried away, terrified.

"Pathetic." I told myself as I walked towards the Castle.


	3. A Bitter & Sour End

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Death**

**Bitter & Sour End**

As I made way towards the Castle, any Candy Person that seen me quickly turned around and sprinted away in the other direction.

'I don't care, run, my Lemon ways respect and love that because then that tells me that I'm cruel, just the way I like it.' I smiled at the thought.

'Still I wish sometimes I wasn't so sour but sweet.' That turned my smile into a frown.

I reached the steps of the Castle and ascended them. I pounded on the door.

"Open Up, It is the Earl of Lemongrab!" I yelled out.

**Inside the Castle**

We were all still naked but were slowly getting dressed.

I was being watched by both of my girls. Bonnie was staring at me in admiration and Marceline was staring at me with hungry eyes like she wanted to pounce on me and go at it again. I liked the attention because it is from two of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

We were in our bare necessities when we heard the most annoying voice in the world. Bonnie and I knew who it was but Marceline didn't. She never heard or seen Lemongrab before.

We all quickly got dressed because we knew if we kept Lemonbutt waiting he would break in and might find us in the current situation we were in at the moment.

Even though we didn't care if he seen this, he couldn't do anything about it and plus we didn't want anyone to know about us just yet.

We finally got dressed and headed downstairs to answer the door.

We opened the door and seen Lemongrab just standing there.

"What do you want you butt." Bonnie asked him.

"I want to know why all of your Candy people and servants are not doing their jobs and on vacation?" He asked Bonnie.

"What makes you think you can question me about what I do with My people, in My kingdom, jerkface." She told him, angry and now pissed.

"I'm the Earl of Lemongrab."

"We know who you but the thing is we don't give a damn and get the hell out of my kingdom!" She ordered him.

He smacked her in the face so hard, she fell to her hands and knees.

"Don't talk to me that way, I'm royalty." He spat at her.

When he smacked her, I was beyond pissed, I was furious. He was raising his hand to smack once more but I sliced it off with my demon sword.

Marceline also saw what he did to Bonnie and she was beyond furious. She transformed into her werewolf form and kicked him where the sun didn't shine, with all her strength.

He flew backwards by the force of the kick and fell down the stairs, breaking a couple parts of his body. He was in some major pain and he was crying and holding his crotch.

Bubblegum got up and brushed herself off. She went down the stairs and went up to him.

Lemongrab was scared because he didn't want any more pain. She got down on her knees and leaned in close to him.

"I got a present for you." She whispered in his ear.

He was absolutely terrified at the moment. She pulled out a vial and poured it on him.

"Ahhh" He said in pleasure. He felt wonderful and he looked at his hand and noticed it was healed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" He started to cry in pain again. He looked at his hand again and it was melting. He kept crying in pain until he was no more than just a puddle of lemon juice..

"Well that takes care of that problem." She said, brushing herself of filth from the ground for the second time in a row.

Marceline and I just stared at her with a new sense of fear.

"What?" She asked us, noticing that we were staring at her.

"Nothing." We told her in unison.'

"Oh ok." She said walking up to each of us and planting a kiss on our cheeks.


	4. When & Where

_**Author's Notes:**_

**1. This is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for.**

**2. Sorry for the somewhat short chapter**

**3. Read to Find Out!**

**When & Where**

We went back inside and had some lunch. Bonnie had her favorite, Candy Flambé and Marceline and I had strawberries. She sucked the red out of them and fed me the gray deliciousness that was left over.

"Hey guys, I want to ask you a question?"

"Ask away Marceline." We told her.

"Would you guys like to be turned?" She asked us, hesitantly.

We both stopped eating and just looked at her.

"It all depends on you guys if you want to or not."

Both Bonnie and I were speechless, there was not a single word that we could find to say. I finally broke the silence.

"I wouldn't mind, especially if I get to spend the rest of my life with you." I told her and her she smiled happily. She looked at Bonnie.

"I don't know Marceline because remember that I'm still the Princess of the Candy Kingdom."

"So, do you or not want girls turned?" She asked again.

"Sure, what the heck." Bonnie answered. Marceline was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you guys, you don't know how long I've been alone."

"It's ok, I'm here now." I assured her.

"Me too." Bonnie added in.

She gave both of us a hug and a passionate kiss that I just melted into and so did Bonnie.

"Ok it's settled you will be turned but not yet though."

We both looked at her and asked "Why?"

"I want you guys to enjoy yourselves beforehand." She answered.

"Oh ok." We answered.

"Well since Marceline is talking about turning us, what about marriage?" Bonnie asked Marceline and me.

We looked at her already knowing that this would come up sooner or later.

"Were in!" We both told her.

Marceline and Bonnie hugged and started jumping up and down.

"Yes...Yes!" They were yelling in unison.

"So when and where would you like to have it?" Bonnie asked us.

"It has to be at night so I was thinking midnight." Marceline said.

"That sounds mathematical." I agreed with her.

"Well I would like to have it here at the Candy Kingdom if you guys don't mind?" Bonnie asked us.

"That sounds good." We answered her.

"Let's have it in a week." I piped in my suggestion.

They both eagerly agreed with me.

"Ok that settles it then, the wedding will be in a week at midnight and will be located here in the Candy Kingdom." Bonnie went over the plan.

"Then that will be the day that I turn the two of you, if you guys are up for that?" Marceline said.

"That sounds even better." Bonnie and I agreed.

"Oh one more thing, where would you guys want to have the honeymoon at?" Bonnie asked.

"Leave that up to me, it will be a surprise." She told us, seductively. That sent chills down our backs.

I had to do one more thing for both of my girls or should I say fiancés. Man that's sounds good to me, fiancés.


	5. Blood Red Obsidian Crystals

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Sorry for not updating for quite some time now, I have been writing the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blood Red Gems**

'I have to find two rings for the both of my lovely girls' This was the only thing on my mind at the moment.

"Hey guys, I'm going out for a bit, probably to go on an adventure or something." I told the two of them.

"Ok but hurry back before dinner." Bonnie called out to me as I made my way out the front door.

I went straight to the Tree house to talk to Jake. I burst in through the door and almost gave Jake a heart attack by the look on his face. He was packing his things.

"Hey what are doing?" I asked him, curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm moving in with Lady since she is pregnant and all." He told me.

"Oh ok." I answered him. "Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"First let me tell you something… I proposed to Lady and she said yes!" He told me, jumping up and down with happiness.

"Congrats dude, when is the wedding?"

"It is in a week at midnight." He said, calming down.

I fainted from the coincidence.

"Dude, are you ok." He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just shocked, that's all."

"Why are you shocked for?"

"Well I'm getting married at the same time." I told him slowly.

His mouth hit the floor and fainted. I woke him up.

"Are you sure you're ready for marriage and that kind of commitment?" He asked me.

"YES!"

"Maybe we could have a double wedding?" He suggested.

"That totally sounds epic."

"That is a radical idea, just think about, The Heroes of Ooo getting married." I told him.

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"Ok then it is settled, we will have a double wedding." I told him.

"Jake, can you help me find something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Two engagement rings."

He smiled and said "I know just the place."

He grabbed me and put me on his back and jumped out the window and took off away from the Tree house.

We arrived at the Ring Kingdom and were greeted by the Ring Princess.

"Hello Finn and Jake, what can I help you with?" She asked politely, ogling Finn a little.

"We're here to find two engagement rings for my buddy Finn here." He sad giving me a hug on the side.

"Well just look around as long as you like and come and get me when you have chosen the ones you want."

"Will do Ring Princess." Jake answered her. She walked off in the opposite direction than we did.

"So what kind of ring are you looking for Finn?" He asked me.

"Don't have a clue, I'm just going to look around." I told him.

We began to look around and couldn't find any ones that would fit Bonnie and Marceline.

After about 45 minutes to an hour, I found the perfect set.

"Jake I found the ones." I screamed to him.

He came running over. "Yep those are perfect!"

Jake stayed behind to keep track of where the rings were and I went and got Ring Princess.

We got back to Jake and the rings.

"So those are the ones you want?"

"Yes they are." I told her, confidently and one hundred percent sure.

They were identical Blood Red Obsidian engagement rings.

"You know Finn, those were the only two ever made from the obsidian crystals from Crystal Blood Cave."

"Whoa." Jake and I said in amazement.

"They are yours for free, just consider it a wedding gift and for saving me from the Ice King all those times."

"Wow, Thanks RP." Finn said as she handed him the unique identical rings.

I gave her a hug. She was shocked at first but eventually hugged back. Then our hug ended.

I said my good-byes and so did she. Jake and I headed back to the Tree house so I could help him finish moving.

We finally finished moving all his stuff.

"See you later bro." He said, with a hug.

"See you later too." I told him and hugged him back.

He disappeared and I headed for the Candy Kingdom, back to my loves of my life.

As I walked to the Candy Kingdom, I went over how I was going to propose to them. I made up my mind as soon as I reached the front door of the castle.

I was greeted by two girls tackling me as soon as I walked through the front door.

I was smothered with hugs and kisses and if I wasn't mistaken, being touch all over the place, literally.

"We missed you." They said in unison.

"I missed you guys too." I told them as they got off of me and helped me up.

"Close your eyes." I told the two of them. They did what I asked.

I got on one knee and held out each of the rings.

"Open them." I asked them. They did so.

Their eyes began filling up with tears of sadness and happiness.

They tackled me again and just laid there. They both gave me a passionate kiss.

They took the rings and put them on.

"They are beautiful Finn." They said in unison.

I smiled and laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing and smiling for?" They asked me in unison.

"I love it when you guys talk in unison." I told them.

They smiled and laughed a little too.

"Then you don't mind if we do this." They said in unison.

They both started to feel me up. It felt really good. I didn't want them stop.

They eventually stopped and they both fell asleep on my shoulders and on the floor. So I decided to join them and fell asleep myself. We dosed off into happy dreams of being together in each other's arms.


	6. Permission & Planning

**Permission & Planning**

I woke up first and after watching them sleep for a short while, I woke them up.

They both looked at me with a big smile across their faces. "Did you guys have a good night sleep?" They both nodded.

"Well I think we should start planning our wedding." She told us.

"Ok." Marceline and I answered her.

"First, I want to get permission to marry Marceline and invite Hunson Abadeer to the wedding."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. Which when I thought about it, it did sound a little crazy but I still wanted to do it.

They agreed and we all went to gather the supplies to open the portal to the Nightosphere.

I drew the face and Marceline and threw the Bug Milk Juice on it and I said the magic words.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." The portal opened.

We jumped in and headed to the castle. We were greeted by Abadeer himself.

"Hi guys, what brings you here?"

"And Finn, you look older." He asked, curiously.

"Long story." I said.

Then I went straight out and told him. "Mr. Abadeer I would like your permission to marry your daughter, Marceline?" I asked him.

He chuckled a bit. "I grant you my permission, Finn the Human." He told me.

Both the girls looked at me. They were completely shocked from Hunson saying yes.

"Ladies may I have a second with Finn?" He asked the two of them.

They hesitantly agreed and Marceline showed Bonnie to her old room from when she lived in the Nightosphere. I knew what they were going to do while I was talking to Hunson, I was really bummed that I might miss out on it but this was way more important.

"Finn I'm glad you like or love my daughter but are you sure you want to be married to her?" He asked with complete and utter seriousness.

"Yes, I am positive, I Love Her!" I answered him.

"Very well then, let me give you one piece of advice though, make my daughter cry or hurt you, I will track you down slice your neck when you sleep and burn you alive and stump on the ashes, you hear?" He said with serious anger.

"I-I understand."

"Good, when is the wedding going to be?"

"In a week, at the Candy Kingdom at midnight."

"Are you sure you want to be turned?" He asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"Finn, I'm the Lord of Evil, I have my ways." He said, smiling.

I shuddered at the thought that he knows everything already.

"And don't make me a grandfather too soon." He said with a wink.

I blushed heavily which probably gave it away and was somewhat embarrassed.

"You know I always wanted you to like my daughter because if I had to choose anyone to be her mate and husband I really wouldn't want anybody else." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Abadeer."

"Call me dad, no just call me Hunson." He said, also thinking how weird it would be if Finn started calling him dad. Finn thought the same thing.

The two girls came back in, they looked like they had fun.

"Marceline, you have chosen a remarkable boy, keep him close and Finn you do the same."

"And as for you too, I don't know your name but you look familiar?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself, Mr. Abadeer Sir, My name is Princess B. Bubblegum and the B stands for Bonnibel."

"Oh I have heard a lot about you from Marceline, I'm delighted to meet you."

Bonnie and Marceline blushed at what Hunson said.

We chatted for a few more minutes and we eventually separated and the three of us went back through the portal and Marceline closed it behind us.

As we were heading for the living room, Marceline asked me what her dad had talked to me about. I told her that he wanted to make sure if I wanted to do this and to warn me about hurting you.

She cried a little then smiled at the thought that her dad actually did love her.

We reached the living and sat down on one of the couches. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Ok that's start planning shall we?"

"We shall." Marceline and I said.

We started planning. We decided it was going to be a blue and pink themed wedding.

The tux and wedding dresses are going to be a light-black.

The wedding cake is going to be a mix of chocolate and vanilla with Strawberries and pinkish-red frosting.

We planned and made our own vows for each of us.

"You guys should move her?" Bonnie asked us.

"Sure." We told her.


	7. Past

_**Author's Notes:**_

**The story of the past won't be told in dialogue it will be all written like normal sentences because it is just Marceline talking.**

**Past**

We finished planning everything and eventually got bored. We all settled down in the living room and watched a movie.

The movie ended and I was bored so I decided to ask them a question that I have been meaning to ask them for a while now.

"Can I ask the two of you a question?" I asked them.

"Sure." They answered in unison.

"How did you guys exactly meet and what was it that got you two together." I surprised them with that question because I could tell by the looks on their faces.

The look quickly disappeared and they began.

"Well just relax and I'll tell you." Marceline told me.

_**Past**_

Well it started about 21 years ago. I was in my band and we had this gig one night.

I was in my experimenting phase during this time so I was into girls. I had to use the bathroom and when I was about to leave out of the bathroom I met Bonnie.

She was one of my biggest fans and she asked me for my autograph. I gave it to her and she asked if we could hang out sometime and I like the sound of having a friend to hang out with so I said sure.

So we began hanging out more often. For me I was still in that phase and was getting feelings for her but only one problem, I didn't know if she felt the same way.

So one day I decided enough was enough and I was going to tell her how I feel. So I did and I didn't get an answer right of the bat because she was shocked.

Then she kissed me and I knew then and there she had the same feelings for me.

Bonnie blushed at the memory and smiled.

We went out and had multiple dates. Just in case you ask did we ever do it then it is a yes but only a few.

We went everywhere together and did everything together, we loved each other.

Marceline and Bonnie held each other's hand and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

After about two years, I started to go through some problems, both from myself and family.

I didn't want to get Bonnie involved with my problems so I just up and left without a good-bye.

I really am sorry that I did that to her and I really, really, really do regret it.

Marceline began to cry a little and so did Bonnie but they soon stopped. They comforted each other with Marceline saying sorry again and Bonnie telling her that it is alright.

I moved back into the Nightosphere, into my old room. I lived there for about five to six years and then started to adventure all of Ooo.

As I stayed there I fixed all my problems and fixed all my family problems.

Then I came back round the time you started becoming the Hero of Ooo but just stayed to myself. Then that's when I first met you and I started liking you because we hanged out so much and you're a pretty radical dude if I do say so myself.

I hugged her for that comment and she hugged me back. We stopped hugging and she continued.

When I told Bonnie I was back, she was very sad and glad and very angry with me as well. I understood of course and that's why we always fought or acted like we didn't like each other.

But we both knew, deep down we loved each other with all our hearts.

We love you too Finn and don't you forget that, they both told me!

Then I heard you were dating Bonnie and I couldn't help it so I had to tell the two of you how I felt or I felt like I was going to explode.

Then I told Bonnie and then you came and all three of us got together. Now we're engaged and I couldn't be more happy.

Really, this is the happiest times I have ever had in my whole thousand years of being alive. She started to sob so I hugged again which made her stop.

"And that is our story, Finn." She told me with a smile.

**Comment the answers below I will you PM something you get to choose for me. I would tell you what it is but it will spoil the surprise.**

**1. What is the name of Simon's, Ice King, gender-bender?  
2. What is the stuffed teddy bear that Simon gave Marceline when she was little?  
3. Who plays the voice of Marceline? **

**Comment the answers below.**


	8. Traveler

_**Author's Notes:**_

***Warning* My OC has entered the building.**

**I hope you like him.**

**My OC is my profile picture.**

**Traveler**

It was dusk, the sun was slowly chasing the moon out of the sky.

I was in a hurry to find shelter in darkness, to escape the beaming lights of the sun.

There were no trees or anything for me to escape under or to hide myself from the sun.

I had about 10 minutes before the sun rose completely so I quickly searched the horizon for cover.

I saw a tree not far from where I was standing, maybe about 5 minutes away so I quickly hurried to it.

As I got closer and closer to it, I realized it wasn't just a tree but a house.

I knocked on the door and that's when I felt the light starting to burn my flesh so I kicked the door down and jumped inside just as the sun fully rose into the sky.

It was a nice home, it weapons and treasure which I kept my distance from, it was a place that I would definitely live in.

Out of nowhere a little console like toy came from the ceiling and karate chopped my neck which of course didn't hurt me.

"Who are you?" It asked me.

"Sorry for breaking down the door but I had no choice because I'm a Vampire and the sun was coming up and I had nowhere else to hide myself from the sun." I told it.

"I see, then welcome to the Tree house, you can stay as long as you like."

"Is this your home?"

"No-no this is not my home but I do live here with Finn the Human and Jake the Dog."

"You mean Finn and Jake the Heroes of Ooo."

"Yep, the very same." It answered.

"This makes this house even more awesome, I have heard a lot about them, are they home?" I asked in amazement.

"No, but I will call them for you, if you like?"

"That would be great."

The little console walked over to the phone and started to dial a number.

"Hello?" Finn answered the call.

""Yes Finn it's me Beemo, there is some one here that would like to meet you, he is a Vampire."

"Uh… Ok, what's his name?"

"Let me find out." Beemo turned around and looked at me. I was on the couch just chilling.

"What's your name?" It asked me.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Valix Creast, Vampire Lord/General of the Vampire Kingdom and on a side note I have schizophrenia. "I told it.

"And may I ask what is yours?" I asked it.

"I'm Beemo, a videogame console."

Then Beemo started talking on the phone again. "Finn, he says his name is Valix Creast the Vampire Lord/General of the Vampire Kingdom."

"Oh ok, we'll be right over as soon as I go and get Jake." Finn told Beemo.

"Bye Finn." Beemo hung up the phone.

"Finn says he will be here shortly after he goes and gets Jake."

"Ok." I told Beemo and continued to chill out on the couch.

**Meanwhile**

We were hugging each other when my phone rang.

I answered it and it was Beemo.

We talked about a person that was at the Tree house that was wanting to see Jake and me.

We ended our conversation and I hit the END button on my phone and stuck it pack into my pack.

"Who was that Finn?" They both asked me.

"It was Beemo, he called to tell me that someone that someone was at the Tree house and wants to meet Jake and me and that he is a Vampire."

"Oh, what's his name?" Marceline asked me as soon as she heard the word Vampire.

"Beemo said his name was Valix Creast and that he is the Vampire Lord/General of the Vampire Kingdom." Marceline notices that Finn hasn't thought of the fact that Marceline is the Queen of the Vampires and the ruler of the Vampire Kingdom. 'It might've just slipped his mind' She said, shrugging off the thought.

Then she started to think about everything that Finn said about the visitor at the Tree house, then it hit her. 'I know that name." Marceline thought to herself. She didn't tell Bonnie or Finn because she wanted to make sure that the person she was thinking of was in fact the visitor.

We all headed out the front door of the Castle and were on our way to Jake and Lady's house to retrieve Jake for awhile.

We got there and Lady answered the door and greeted us.

"Hi, how have you guys been doing and what brings you here?." She asked

We all told her that we were doing fine. Then I told her the reason we were there.

"We came here for Jake, I want to steal him from you for a bit."

"Ok, let me go and get him for then." She left and we waited for her and Jake to return.

She finally came back and at her side was Jake, my best friend.

"Hey bro." He said to me.

"Hey." I answered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm here for you because someone is at the Tree house that wants to meet us, Beemo told me his name was Valix Creast and that he is a Vampire." I told him. Jake shivered at the last word I said.

"Ok well let's go and meet him then, shall we." He told me.

**Back at the Tree house**

"Hey Valix, would you like to play some video games?" Beemo asked me.

"Sure, I just hope I remember how to play them because I haven't played a video game for at least four hundred and fifty years to five hundred years." I told him.

"Well if you need help, just ask for it and I'll help you."

"Ok are you ready?" I asked it. It nodded and pulled out a controller and handed it to me.

He sat down and his face turned to a screen that read "Sunshine Guardians".

'This doesn't look so hard.' I told myself. But boy was I wrong, very wrong.

I was having a blast even tough I wasn't that good at it at first. I passed the first boss after only dying 6 times. I reached the second boss after only dying 8 times.

I finally reached the last boss. Beemo told me that its name was Sleepy Sam. It was just a frog and thought it would the easiest of all the bosses. But I was wrong again.

I went up against him 16 times and lost every single time. I was really get pissed at this game but not at Beemo though.

"Calm down Valix, it is just a game."

But it was a little too late. I finally broke and Helix showed his face.

"The name is not Valix, it's Helix, kid." I said with a grin.

I started flipping furniture but not breaking anything. I was simply letting some steam out.

That's when Finn and Jake came in and Finn tackled me to the ground. It wasn't that hard to flick him across the room when I was Helix.

I flew to the bathroom to calm down a little.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked particularly no one.

"Well he was playing Sunshine Guardians and couldn't beat Sleepy Sam and got upset and started flipping furniture." Beemo told Finn.

"Oh ok, but why didn't he break anything?"

"I know why." Marceline spoke up.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"He works for me as an Ex-Lord/General. I've never met him before but I know about him and that he was the Lord/General of the Vampire Army." She told me.

"Tell me more about him." He told Marceline.

"Well, all I know is that he is older than me but I don't know by how old, he has schizophrenia, which is probably what we just witnessed and that he has few weaknesses. That's all I know, the rest you will have to ask him." She told me.

I came out of the bathroom, I was now Valix again.

"Sorry about that guys, I'm sorry if I hurt anyone or broke anything." I told them, apologetically.

Finn just gave me a confused look. "It's ok." He told me.

"Thank you for forgiving me and letting me stay here until dark." I said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He said.


	9. Valix

_**Author's Notes: **_

**Sorry for the late update but my school life has driven me mad.**

**This is a background chapter for my character.**

**Enjoy!**

**Valix**

"Oh I almost forgot, let me properly introduce myself." I told them, bowing in a respective way. They bowed in return as well.

"I am Valix Creast, The Vampire Lord/General of the Vampire Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you Valix, I'm Finn and this here is my best bud Jake, we're Adventurers and the Heroes of Ooo." Finn answered.

"I am 1,000 years and I have a condition called schizophrenia or as some call it 'split personality'." I told them.

Finn looked at Beemo and then said "I know someone like that but would you mind telling me what that the condition is?" Finn asked me.

"Well if you want to know then it is a mental state where your mind gives you split personality or at least in my case that is."

"Oh, so that means the person we met before was your second half."

"Yes, he calls himself Helix." I told them.

"Are you dangerous or evil?" Finn asked.

"Kind of and No, I am not evil and I am dangerous but not me really, mainly Helix is the dangerous one but he protects me when I'm injured or taken advantage of and will not kill unless it is needed to be done."

"How did you become a Vampire and how did you get schizophrenia, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Here just let me tell you my story."

"Ok." Finn answered, interested in the Vampire's life story.

**The Story**

I was born a human like you and was raised by a loving human family. I grew up in the human world but that was only a few years because that all soon changed because the Mushroom War started. I was against war and everything it stood for. I was 16 when the war began. I was badly injured in the middle of cross-fire, near the end of the war. I was on the brink of death when a kind old man gave me an Immortality Fruit, which are known to be unpredictable when it comes to how it makes you immortal. Mine was by Vampirization. It's awesome but you should already know the one price to being a Vampire, _loneliness_. It doesn't bother me and I don't mind it because that's life, people die and people live and there is nothing I can do to stop that. So in return for saving my life, I stayed with the old man to help him with his curse that he had and just if he ever needed any help. As I stayed with him, I trained up on my Vampire abilities, like invisibility and transforming/shape-shifting. He also taught me Ice magic and about magic all together. After a few years of taking care of him as much as I could I left because I was no longer any use to the old man who saved my life and I couldn't do anything about his curse. Then as I traveled, alone, I found the Vampire Kingdom. So I moved into there for about 500 to 650 years. I worked hard for the jobs I had. Then I heard about their military and decided to join. I worked and worked and worked really hard at that for about 300 years. I became one of the toughest, strictest Lord/Generals but also had my kind side because that is the only thing I have left from my human life. So I worked in that position for 250 years and decided to retire and relax for a while. The thing is that even though I retired, they let me keep my title and the control of the military, if they ever needed me or if I ever wanted to go back. So I started my retirement but as I relaxed, I became furiously bored so I moved out of the Kingdom. I made up my mind to go out and explore the world and learn new things. I collected things over my travel and have learned more than any person would think I would and have had a blast for the last 400 years or so. I have explored the whole world, twice, there isn't a nook or cranny that I haven't seen. I have learned more magic like the elements and others. I became an Expert Swordsman and a Master Wizard. I even forged my own sword, the one over there by the couch, it is called a scimitar. I am on my third trip around the world when I was flying over Ooo and that is when I found this place to hide from the sun. And now I'm here talking to two of the most coolest people in the world. The Heroes of Ooo!


	10. Honor

Honor

"Cool." I said in amazement. "You've been everywhere, how was it?" I asked.

"Fun but gets boring after awhile." He answered.

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Knock yourself out."

"First question, what was the curse that the old man had?"

"He had a crown that he said talked to him and was making him go crazy." He said sitting on the couch.

We all just stopped and looked at him, jaws touching the floor. We all stayed quiet for some time before I decided I had enough the silence.

"You know you are in the presence of the Vampire Queen herself, right?" I asked him.

"No, where is she, I've never really got to meet her royalty in person."

Marceline stepped up. "Here."

Valix got on one knee and kissed the top of her hand.

"It is an honor to be inyour presence my Queen." He said.

She blushed a little, not used to being talked to like that by one of her own citizens.

"Rise." He stood up with a smile on his face.

"I should say the same, to meet the Vampire Kingdom's most trusted and respected Lords/Generals." Marceline replied.

Valix notices the engagement ring on his Queen's finger. "Is the Queen getting married, and if I may ask, to whom?

She turned her face from his and blushed a deep shade of red.

"If you may know then you are in his presence as we speak and you have already met him." Valix looks at her confused.

She pointed to me and I blushed a little. He looked at me like I was one lucky son of a bitch. He also had a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"You are lucky man Finn, you have one of the most gorgeous women out of all the Vampire Kingdom." He told me.

Marceline blushed again and I started to not like the words coming from his mouth.

I must've been clearly showing that because the next he said was. "I'm not here to take her from you becasue I am not like that, I am just stating the obvious and the truth!"

"I know." I told him.

It was 5:46 p.m. and Valix asked if he could use the bathroom to take a shower and take the couch to get some rest before nightfall.

I happily agreed to everything he needed and wanted.

He took his shower and we all watched a movie. I made sure Valix was on the floor because I didn't trust him around Marceline but he understood.

"I don't trust myself sometimes." Was all he replied.

We went to bed and he stayed on the couch to sleep.

The next morning we awoke to find Valix gone. He left a note for us that read:

Dear Friends,  
Thank you for your hospitality. I will always be grateful for it. I think I am going to settle down in the Land of Ooo. So I left at the falling of the sun to go look for a house. Finn I would love it if we could go adventuring sometime and spar sometime as well. I will be back in three nights. If you ever need me just chant these words and I will aide:  
"Adu Von Hex Vascum Ne Hither"

P.S. Finn if you like, I will teach some magic if you want.  
P.S.S. FInn treat my Queen with love and protect her with your life!

Sincerely,  
Valix Creast  
-Helix-

"I like this guy and I'm definitely tazking him up on his offers!" We all agreed that we liked him.


	11. Ash

**Author's Notes: **

1. I wanted to humiliate Ash a little but also be seious all at the same time so I came up with this.  
**  
**2. Enjoy!

Ash

"That chumps thinks he is going to marry my Mar-Mar, then is sorely mistaken!" I said to myself.

I watched the events played out over the past three days.

I was watching everything from an old television screen that I put a spell on to watch my Mar-Mar.

"You'll be mine again Marceline, if it is the last thing I ever do."

"Finn the Human your time is up and you will perish under my hands." I said maniacally to myself.

"Ash keep it down, down there, Mommy is trying to watch her favorite show!" A very manly sounding woman calls out.

"Mooommm!"

Finn, Marceline, Bonnie all get a feeling to laugh at that exact moment, for no apparent reason. Ash knew the reason.

"You will all will see, you all will see, hahaha!" He yelled, somewhat crying.

He looked at the screen to see Marceline. "You will love me again." He says gently stroking the television set.


	12. 2 Days Left

2 Days Left

Valix came back after three nights like he said he would. We were waking up after just having a beautiful encounterment between the three of us.

"I found a place in Ooo and I bought it." He told us.

"Good for you dude, where is it located." I asked him.

"It is near a broken bridge near the Candy Forest."

"Then how are you going to deal with the sunlight?"

"Oh I put a spell on it where it is night time after a certain distance to my house."

"Awesome!"

"Finn want to spar?" He asked me, randomly.

"Maybe later, I was thinking you could teach me some magic then go on an adventure then we could spar." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He taught me a teleportation spell that would becomeuseful when I go on adventures. He also taught me blending spells that blend the elements. He taught me earth, wind, and fire elements and I didn't need to be taught water becasue I already knew ice spells from learning them from Simon.

He also taught me how to shapeshift and a spell thast gave me the ability to copycat powers. I tested it on Jake and him, I was a vampire with stretching powers it was totes flipping awesome.

"Thats enough for today, I think." He told me.

"You want to go on an adventure now?" I asked him.

"Sounds radical!" He answered.

Valix, Jake, and me went on a four adventure going through dungeons and fighting ogres, skeletons, cyclops, and even a couple dragons which was unusual for them to be there.

Just within those four hours, we had gone through exactly 21 dungeons and had junk loads of treasure we found in each. Jake had the most treasure due to his stretchy powers.

It was getting close to morning now and we didn't even get to spar yet.

"Finn let's spar some other time because it is getting time for me to head home and plus I'm exhausted." He told me.

"Yeah I understand, I'm tired as well and anyways I am not in the mood to destroy you now anyways." I told him.

"What makes you think you'll destroy me."

"Well I guess we will find out when we do spar." I chuckled at me. I chuckled back.

"See you later." I said to him as he flew off towards his house.

"Wait I forgot, I wanted to invite you to the wedding that is in two days!" I called out to him.

He stopped and turned around and happily accepted the invite.

"I wouldn't miss the wedding of the Vampire Queen in a thousand years and I've never been to one."

Everybody started laughing at what he said and he soon realized what we were laughing at and joined in as well.

Then he started off for his home again.

Now it was just me and Jake left. "Jake why are you so quiet?" I asked him.

"Sorry Finn but you know I have a fear of vampires." He told me.

"Would you be scared if I was a vampire." I aksed him.

"Not really becasue I know you to well and I would only would get the shivers from you if you were a vampire anyways."

"Shut up!" I told him, playfully.

"Are you ready for your big day?" He asked me.

"YES!" I told him eagerly

"Well I got to go man, see you around?"

"Definitely!"

We pounded fists and he took off towards his and Lady's house.

'This was an awesome day!' I thought to myself.


	13. The Big Day

_**Author's Notes**__**:**_  
1. Wedding ahoy!  
2.** ENJOY!**

The Big Day

It was only hoursa before the wedding. Everything was set up and everyone was just arriving .I haven't seen neither of my brides for the last 6 hours and it was killing me.

I was minutes away from being completely finished getting dressed. Jake was next to me with a horrified and worried expression on his face. He was flipping out on the inside and I could see it by the way he twitched and profusely sweating.

"Jake are you ok man?" I asked him. That snapped him out of the state he was currently in.

"Yes I'm fine,_ just really nervous_!" He answered me.

"Don't be so nervous, you're marrying the love of your life, Lady."

"Yeah I guess your right Finn, I need to stop being a nervous wreck."

We were finally all done and it was a few minutes before the wedding would start. I had no reason not to be as I thought of my soon to be wives in their night gowns.

That is when Peppermint Butler walked in and guided us to the front for the wedding to begin. We only had to wait for a few minutes and the wedding would began and I couldn't wait.

The music began and everyone stood up and our lovely and beautiful brides walked down the aisle.

Marceline walked with Hunson and Bonnie walked with Simon. Lady walked her father. The ladies have been spending time with the old men that have been bothering them for a long time and become friends.

Simon, Hunson, and Bert, Lady's Father, took their seats and our brides stood by our sides.

Nobody liked the long speech at weddings but we all agreed that it be traditional. Then we had to have it in Korean and everyone seem to enjoy hearing everything in Korean. We finally got our vows and everyone cried at mine which was a sign that it was perfect, I looked at my brides and their eyes were red from crying.

'Perfect' I thought to myself.

The preacher finished the traditional sayings. "You may now kiss the brides."

Lady and Jake kissed and I kissed my and I loved now that we were married it felt wonderful. Everyone was cheering and some guys were cheering me on and I could of swore I heard a few short sad cries.

The after party began and had a blast and I danced with my new wives. Got a short passionate dance with Bonnie and a sexy and seductive one from Marceline. I almost let it out on Marceline but I held it back.

They both danced with Simon which for someone who kidnapped princesses was very popular among them now. But for some reason looked very lonely and I decided I would confront him about some time. I had a good guess to why he was like that and I thought to myself I would fix that.

Hunson made sure he got a dance with his daughter!

The party ended and soon everyone started leaving and eventually everyone was gone.

"Are you guys that you want to go through with this?" Marceline asked us.

"We are one hundred percent positively sure we're sure!" We both told her.

"Ok." She agreed.

I slowly tilted my neck and she bite me. It was a painful pinch at first then it was euphoric pleasure, sending chills all over my body. She released and did the same to Bonnie who did the same as me but she moaned when the pleasure hit her.

Marceline heard that and started to fondle her which made her moan even more. Marceline finally released her.

"Ok it takes two to three hours for the effect to kick in." She told us.

"So where you taking us for our honeymoon." We asked her.

"You'll find out when you both turn into vampires, so it is easier to travel." She told us, mysteriously.

Then Peppermint Butler came in. "Princess that thing you wanted done is ready." He told her.

Bonnie looked at us and smiled.

"Follow me." She instructed us. We followed her.

She led us behind a couple of doors and we finally reached a pair of double doors. She opened them...


	14. The Bedroom

The Bedroom

In the middle of the room was an enormous bed with long and wondrous drapes on each side of it. The bed had cotton sheets and a puffy blanket on the end of the bed. The room was painted in a relaxing blue. The floor was a breath-taking red and jet black, checkered pattern.

"What do you guys think, I made the design myself and I had it made just for us?" Bonnie asked us, happily.

We just kept observing the room for a few more more minutes. The bed sheets, the bed itself, and it's drapes were a mixture of black and red. The furniture was all midnight pink which matched the room except for the couch which was midnight blue. There was a hologram projector at one side of the room. The bathroom had a modern blue theme to it.

"Awesome, this place is gigantic and mesmerizing and it fits all of us." Marceline answered her.

"I think it is radical!" I told her.

"This is our room if you guys would like to live here." She told us.

Marceline floated over to the bed and plopped down onto it.

"This bed is super comfy but a little hard." We giggled at her.

"You guys want to break it in?" She asks us in a seductive tone which gave me the chills.

Me and Bonnie were way ahead of her. I started kissing Bonnie and we were slowly making our way to Marceline, who was completely naked.

We reached the bed and we were immediately stripped of all of our clothes by Marceline.

"Marceline, why are you so fiesty and horny today? I asked her.

"When I bite the two of you I got to taste of your blood which is why I am like this, why do you ask?" She answered me.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know so I could do it again!" She just smiled.

I turned my attention from Bonnie to Marceline who for some reason I wanted badly. Everything about her screamed come and get it!

She realized I was staring at her luscious body and did a series of sexy poses for me. I blushed a little and so did she.

"Marceline why do you look so different than before?"

"Same reason as before, your blood."

'Damn I am definitely going to start giving her some of my blood more often.' I thought to myslef.

"I guess I'm going to have to let you suck my blood more often I told her." I told her.

Her eyes lit up and that must of been the breaking point of resistance in her becasue she attacked like a predator does to it's prey which I don't mind being the prey when it comes to her.

She started straddling me and giving me long passionate and lustful kisses.

I decided to give her more. I tilted my head and she paused and looked at me. I assured her and she bit me again, it was pure ecstasy. She finished and her teeth retracted to their normal length and she began kissing my neck. Marceline moved off me but keeping my mouth distracted.

Bonnie hoped on to me and got straight to business. She slowly guided herself onto my manhood and started to ride me. I let her do her thing because I was focused on Marceline one hundred percent.

Bonnie started to moan in pleasure while Marceline and me were kissing and staring into each other's eyes. My blood must've been taking effect because now she has doubled in size and had somewhat of a human colored skin. I liked the way she looked.

Bonnie began moving faster and faster and finally she gave out one last moan and a loud scream then fell beside me , sound asleep. She cuddled up next to me.

"Looks like it is just you and me." Marceline told me, deviously. I let out an ear-to-ear grin.

Then I looked at the clock, it read 1:58 in the morning. I could feel the transformation began.

My teeth grew sharp, my ears grew to a point, my vision enhanced, and my skin changed to the color of Marceline's. My teeth and vision were the coolest part of the transformation.

I looked at Bonnie who turned into a vampire as well and had everythign I had but her skin turned to a dark pink. She had a pleasured fanged grin on her face.

'She looks so cute when she is asleep.' I thought to myself and smiled.

I looked back at Marceline who was lookingat me with a new and more lustful interest. She wanted me and wanted me now but she was holding back, I could tell.

I kissed her and she was putty in my hands.


	15. New Abilities & Experiences

_**Author's Notes:**_

1. Ok this is going to be a freaky chapter if you know what I mean and it will be the farthest I will ever go unless I decide otherwise.

2. **He23t ENjoy!**

New Abilities & Experiences

She just kept on staring at me for the next 10 minutes, I guess she liked the way Ilooked as a vampire which don't blame her because I liked it as well.

She finally snapped out of it. "Would you like to learn how to fly and float?" She asked me.

"That would be awesome!" I told her.

She atarted flying then settled down and began floating above me. "All you have to do is think float."

I did as she instructed me to and it didn't work the first time but then I tried again and I started floating. Before long I was flying all over the room and I was having a blast but I had to get back to learning so I flew over to Marceline and floated next to her.

"You learn fast young grasshoper." She said mimicking an old guy. I laughed at her silliness and gave her a kiss on the cheek which she turned and gave me a kiss.

"You ready for the next lesson of learning new abilities of vampires?" I nodded my head and gave her a flick of the tongue which she caught with her teeth, lightly. She started kissing me and it I felt everything in a more enhanced way.

"What is the next ability you'll be teaching me anyway?" I asked her.

"That would be invisibility." She told me.

"Sounds cool, so what do I do."

"Same as before think it and you will do it and that is what I do for all my abilities."

I thought about turning invisible and I looked down at my hand and I was looking right through it. It was so flipping awesome I flew around the room until I knew Marceline lost track of me and I snuck up behind her and started fondling her which she enjoyed tremendously.

She was out of breath when I stopped and I turned visible again. She looked at me and smiled.

"Now let get to learning transformations." She said as she clapped her hands together.

I looked at her and I grinned becasue I have been waiting for this lesson since we agreed that we would be turned into vampires.

"Think it." I said.

"Think it but think of the form you want to transform into so start of with the samll bat that I transform into then try any other ones you want." She instructed me.

I closed my and thought about it and when I opened them I was shorter than Marceline and had bat wings and were already flapping them to stay afloat. It was so cool and then I seen that Marceline turned into the bat form as well.

She came to me and we started doing as we fell onto the bed. When we hit the bed she let out a small squeaky scream. I could tell she liked that alot so I asked her. "Want to do that again?"

She agreed and we repeated the action over and over again. Each time I made myself fall harder so I would go in deeper. We eventually stopped.

The next form I transformed into was the bigger bat form and I had a blast wrestling around a little with Marceline in that form as well. The next form was the zombie form which she showed me had twice as fast healing abilities and other abilities that it had like hypnosis which I used on Marceline for later. Then the one I saved for last because it was the one I liked the most, the werewolf form. We did a quick doggie style but didnt want to waste all of our strength in those forms.

"Your a natural at this Finn."

"At what, the doggie style or the vampiric abilities?" I asked her.

"Not the doggie style, your really good at that, I am talking about transforming." She answered.

She had a blushed face, was breathing hard and fast, and had a pleased grin. I smiled at myself and the effect I had on her and I had no idea why I keep doing that but I like to brag to myself for some reason.

We finally transformed as we began to calm down and that was when she went bananas becasue she tackled me and start ravaging me. There was no way in hell I was going to make her stop because what she was doing was down right amazing. We were still naked from earlier but we didn't really care because we loved each other.

We were kissing and each kiss was filled with lust, passion, and love.

Then she whispered in my ear. "Want to try it in the air?" That instantly aroused me, I couldn't believe I could even do that in the current state I was in, I also got the goosebumps and the shivers. I eagerly and happily agreed because it sounded like _loads_ of fun.

Then she slipped under me, still naked as the day she was born. For the first time she looked down at me and I thought she was going to faint.

"Oh my grod Finn you have increased in size." She told me.

I looked down and she was right. I was now a near whopping 9 and a half inches and I was happy about it. I just smiled at myself. She smiled as well when she seen me smile.

We started kissing again and finally she started guiding me into her. When she did she let out a long moan. The look on her face made her look like she was in heaven.

"Your welcome." I told her. She giggled at my comment and I laughed at it because it was more funny than

We started making love and I enjoyed every single second of it because it was outstanding. I had twice the endurance as I did before and I was absolutely loving it. I had extra strength as well and I decided to use my newly formed abilities to give Marceline a night she will never forget!

I used my endurance and strength forst and gave her a pounding. She didn't make a sound, I think she was at a loss of words and sound itself. She was enjoying it a lot.

I was near my end and with my new senses I could tell she was too so I slowed my pace and kept a steady and constant movement. I savored every movement like it would be my last and I promised myself it wouldn't.

We couldn't stop maoning in complete pleasure. After hours of sensual love we both climaxed and fell onto the bed. She stayed ontop of me, with me still inside of her, she layed her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"That was amaz-zing." I told her, using my tongue to slur the word amazing. She mimicked what I said and we both started laughing at the silliness.

Before we fell asleep, I asked her about the trip and she tells me that we were going there tomorrow. I shook my head in agreement and we both fell asleep.

I woke up to a dark room and I noticed the wondows had deep black curtains over them. Barely any light passed through them and continued to look around the room.

I didn't feel my wives next to me but then I seen two gorgeous woman watching me from the end of the bed. They were watching me with such content that I felt a sliver of creeped out but passed it away. Our gazes met and they smiled.

I sat up and asked them. "What time is it and how long have the two of you been watching me?" They giggled at my grogginess.

"It is 5:28 in the afternoon and we have been watching you for about two hours and a half." They told me. I smiled at them.

I tackled them and we fell off the bed but before we could hit the ground I grabbed both of them and started floating. Bonnie was amazed but Marceline was already used to it especially after last night.

This made both of them start drooling and I lost focus and I almost dropped them.

"How did you learn how to float?" Bonnie asks me.

"Well if you think that is impressive then check this out." I told her as I laid them on the bed.

I then floated back into the air and transformed into my little bat form and did a spiral in the air. I then flew down to each of them and planted a kiss on there cheek. They both grunted and I knew what it meant so I gave both of them a kiss on the lips. They both smiled, pleased with me kissing them.

Then Marceline changed into her little bat form and started chasing me around. As I flew around trying to keep Marceline from catching me, I felt as if something was missing. I remembered and looked down at Bonnie, she was crying.

'Damn it Finn, you dumbass' I told myself. Marceline realized her mistake as well and we both changed back and flew down beside her. We started to console her.

"Bonnie, would you like to learn everything Finn did last night?" Marceline asks her.

"Last night?" She said.

"Yes I taught Finn everything last night after you fell asleep." Marceline looked at me and grinned. I smiled back at her.

"Yes, I want to learn everything, exactly the same way as Finn did!" She told Marceline with a grin.

We spent the the whole night all the way up to 8:30 teaching Bonnie the vampiric abilities and much, much more. We had a lot of fun teaching her the abilities and we played games with the newly acquired abilities like tag.


	16. --Sorry--

Author's Notes:  
**  
1. Sorry for the really late update but I have had a huge writer's block and as well as a typer's block (self-explainatory)  
2. I want to thank you for being patient and I will have some action soon, very soon  
3. Can't wait til I type up the next chapter there will be an introduction to somebody that I want eveybody to meet ( White you know who =D )**

_**Honeymoon**_

We finished our love session, completely satisfied. Technically I probably couldn't go on any further anyway

We got dressed, slowly, to observe one another, me of course with the best view. It took us a thirty minutes just to finish.

We ate a late dinner, mostly of red fruit and bacon pancakes. We ate until we couldn't anymore, we were all full.

Then we relaxed on the couch in the living room and chatted about evrything that has  
happened. Soon 8:30 rolled around and Marceline brought up the Honeymoon.

"So are you guys ready for our Honeymoon?" She asked us. We eargerly ageed.

"Then follow me" She instructed.

She exited the Castle, out into the night air, which was cool to the touch on our skin. We were  
following behind her, obediently.

She stsrted flying towards Jawbreaker Mountain, known for it's rugged and dangerous terrain.

We flew for a long distance, about 45 minutes worth of time. Soon a small log cabin came into view.

"Welcome." Marceline told us.

We landed on the ground and looked around for a bit until our curiousity was peaked. Frome where  
the cabin layed hidden you could see for miles. It had a nice view of the Candy Kingdom.

"What a lovely place with a peaceful and wonderful view you got here, Marceline!" Bonnie said  
in awe.

"Well I built the place myself, with all the spare time I had but that was a long time ago." She told us.

"How were you able able to keep it up and lookign so good?" I asked her, mesmerized at the craftmanship of the small cabin.

"Well every few years I comehere adn spend a little time here to relax and repair anything that is needed of repair really." She told me.

We sat outside for a little, side-by-side, just watching the stars and looking at the breath-taking view of the Candy Kingdom.

"You guys want to come in?" Marceline asked us, gesturing towards the cottage.

We agreed and she unlocked it and we went it inside. We thought the view was a sight to see,  
the inside of the cottage was fantastic. It's theme was a cross between a modern and retro look, everything was fancy.

It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a grand kitchen. She had two couches, two beds, kitchen table, an enormous sized TV, and a few racks filled with all types of movies.

There was a shelf with multiple types of board games, some of them I have never even seen or  
heard of before.

The fridge was stack full with assorted red fruits from strawberries to cherries. I grabbed a couple a couple of strawberries and begun sucking on them. In the back of the fridge were bottles filled with a thick red substance.

"Marceline what are these?" I asked her, holding the bottle up and also popping a strawberry into my my mouth.

She came up to me and snatched it out of my hands. "Sorry but these are only for special  
occasions. "Bonnie somewhat giggled and I just looked at the two of them dumbfounded to what was inside the bottle.

"It's blood, don't worry I got these as gifts and don't know what they are from." She assured me.

We spent the rest of the day just cuddling. Then for the next two weeks we had fun, a lot of fun.

We watched all of Marceline's movie collection except for a secret rack she would not allow me or Bonnie to see.

"Those are for special occasions as well." She told us. Bonnie had a look on her face, liek she might of known what they are.

Then I thought to myself ' I am goign to be like this for a while, not knowing as much as the two  
girls did but I really didn't care becasue I loved them too much.'

We spent the nights enjoying each other company and each other's body. Then near the last couple of days Marceline showed us the secret rack of movies. Which in the end was worth the wait because I enjoyed them and they had a lot of new things that I wanted to try. I knew I wasn't suppose to enjoy them as much as I did but I really couldn't help myself. I was thankful when we finished them all two nights before we were supposed to return.

Everything we tried was marvelous and we all decided we would do this every year for our  
anniversary.

Just the thought of it made us all drool at everything we would do and everythign we will do when our next anniversary comes. But I told them I didn't want to watch those videos again, only if it were the them. They agreed with me.

Little did I know that was just what they were going to do sometime when I was not around.

Soon the last day of the Honeymoon came and we packed and cleaned everything up.

We soon left the log cabin and we just barely made it to the Castle before the sun rose into the sky.

We were greeted by Peppermint Butler at thje front door as we came in and were heading p to our room.

He followed us there and as we unpacked everything that we brung from the cabin. "You have a  
few messages, M'lady." He said and walked away.

On the table next t the doorway was a stack of letters and Bonnie checked them all.

The last letter she checked just so happen to be from a new friend of ours. The letter asks us to come over sometime whenever we get a chance and we agreed to go visit him.

We also got one from Jake asking me, Bonnie, Marceline to come along on an Adventure with him  
since we haven't had one in over 5 months. Which I decided I would definitely go hang out with  
my bro.

Then we all went straight to bed still tired from the amazing two weeks we just had. We fell asleep cuddled up next each other.

I couldn't be more happier in the entire world, especially witht he two gorgeous woman sleeping  
by my side.


End file.
